


You Really Should Have Seen That One Coming

by PrinceThomas



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel Jones Being a Little Shit, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceThomas/pseuds/PrinceThomas
Summary: Ezekiel is bored out of his mind. And only bad things can come from that...





	You Really Should Have Seen That One Coming

Ezekiel was in a terrible predicament. Oh yes, a very horrible, terrible, and wretched problem, for you see, he was bored. His eyes burned from staring at his phone for hours, and he already beat his high score on Flappy Bird TWICE, checked his Twitter four times, and YouTube was getting dull quickly. So, in a desperate act of self-preservation, he decided to have some fun...

 

★★Cassandra★★

The trap was all set, now all he had to do was call Cassandra over. 

"Hey, uh, Cassandra? Could you come over here a minute?" He shouted from the main room of the Annex. 

"Okay!" He heard her respond from a good room or two away. 

Ezekiel set himself up in position as he heard her approaching, bending his waist over at the mirror moniter in 'confusion'. When Cassandrra arrived, she quickly went over to Ezekiel's side.

"What's wrong Ezekiel?" She inquired, now looking at the mirror as well.

"It's the mirror, it looked weird and I-AGH!" Ezekiel started to explain, then he fell onto the mirror and groaned as both he and the mirror hit the floor. "Ouch... That hurt..." He muttered, getting off of the mirror to reveal a huge crack!

"Cassandra?" He asked, his voice quivvering in astonishment.

"Oh my gosh, Ezekiel! The mirror!" She exclaimed in horror, gazing into the cracked antique. "Jenkins is going to kill us!"

Ezekiel hid his face in his hands for a moment before moving them back to slide his hands through his hair. His expression was one of a clash of confusion and panic. 

"What are we going to do Cassie?!" He cried out, watching Cassandra get more and more worked up before finally...

Laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Cassandra interrogated

"Your- haha!- Your face!" He answered in between wheezing, holding his stomach due to pain.

"What's happening?" 

When Ezekiel finally stopped laughing enough to function, he approached the mirror and scratched lightly at the crack, and effectively peeling it off with unsupressed giggles as he showed her the sticker he bought at a joke shop not too far away.

Cassandra wanted to scold him for tricking her, but even she had to admit, it WAS kind of funny.

 

««Jake and Jenkins»»

A few days later, He and Jacob were put on reorganizing the books that had fallen off the shelves after Flynn's latest... escapade. Now, this would have been a mind torturing labor, but Ezekiel had a plan to spice things up...

"Stoooooone?" Ezekiel asked, streching out how he said the other man's name. To which the man in question rolled his eyes before replying.

"Yeeeaaaaah?" Jacob mocked, elongating his response as he continued to put books back on the shelf.

"Does the Iliad start off with 30 blank pages in front? Seems kinda wasteful..." Ezekiel commented. 

THAT got Stone's attention.

"What?! Let me see!" He urged, almost ripping the book from Ezekiel's hands as he opened the Iliad and started looking at the pages. To Stone's devestation, all the pages were blank! Nothing was written! Just empty pages!

"No! This isn't right, Jones, go get Jenkins!" Stone ordered with a growl in his voice, which only seemed to urge Ezekiel on. 

"Going!" He obediently responded, dashing away while thinking; 'Two birds with one prank for Stone!'

Fortunately, Jenkins was in the main room, so he was easy to find. 

"Jenkins! JENKINS!" Ezekiel exclaimed in terror "It's terrible! Come with me!" He gave the poor man no choice as he tugged him along by his sleeve. When they got to the site of commotion, Stone was tearing the books they had just put away off of the shelves and checking to see if they too, had lost their words.

"What on Earth is going on?" Jenkins finally manages to ask, slightly out of breath from being dragged at the sprinting pace of a teenager. 

"It's this copy of the Iliad! The words are gone!" Stone explained, handing the book to Jenkins.

As Jenkins skimmed the book, getting more puzzled by second, while Stone looked like a five-year-old who's favorite toy just got ripped, Ezekiel couldn't take it anymore. He howled in laughter at the two men. 

Stone immediately caught on to what the teenager did.

"Ezekiel..." He growled out as his shoulders hiked up and his face quickly transformed into a scowl. 

"Welp, I gotta go! See you later cowboy!" Ezekiel exclaimed, turning in the opposite direction and running as if his life depended on it. And in this case, it might have, because Stone was chasing after him.

"Oh no you don't, you little rat! Get back here!" Jacob yelled as he tailed Ezekiel through the Library in a wild goose chase.

**Author's Note:**

> A very big thank you to Charlie, my first commenter ever! They made me smile so hard that my cheeks hurt!


End file.
